Dangerous Connection
by Kaiju Alpha
Summary: Akio, a young psychic boy, is selected to attend a school for psychics. However, his connection with one Kaiju puts his life in jeopardy. (Set in the universe established in Godzilla Legends Issue 1.)


"An academy for psychics?" Oto Tsubaraya asked as he went over the slip of paper given to him by the black-haired woman in her late twenties while his wife, Natsuki bit her lip in hesitation before speaking for herself.

"I don't know," she finally announced, "I mean, Akio's school is just fine and he's already made a few friends there, I don't see why he should switch."

"Not to worry," the woman said, "Akio will be among others just like him and he'll be in a much more suitable environment."

Oto scrunched up his face. "Why don't we ask him when he gets home, I mean this is the time he usually gets off from school."

The woman nodded in agreement. Just then the door opened and a sixteen-year-old boy with short black hair like Natsuki walked in only to stop and stare at the woman in front of him.

"Ah, Akio, we were just talking about you," Oto exclaimed, "This is-"

"Miki Saegusa." finished the boy as he slipped off his shoes and walked back in, not taking his eyes of Miki.

"How did you know that?" Natsuki asked.

Akio shrugged. "I don't know, she just looked like a Miki."

**Liar**. a feminine voice teased him. Akio wondered where the voice came from only to see the woman smiling sweetly. After figuring it out, Akio dragged out a chair and took a seat between his mother and father.

"Akio," Miki started, "I have been speaking to your parents about you attending a psychic academy. I'd just like your opinion on whether or not you want to attend."

Akio bit his lip in deep thought. On one hand, it would mean leaving his friends and school. On the other hand, he would be among others like him and wouldn't be tempted to cheat. His decision was clear.

"What do I need to sign?" he asked, breaking the silence.

Miki smiled and handed him a form and a pen with it. Akio took both and signed his name along the line. Satisfied, Akio returned the signed paper to Miki.

"So when does it start?" he asked.

"First semester starts tomorrow as a matter of fact." Miki replied.

Akio turned to his parents and gave them a sad smile. He didn't know if he could handle not seeing them everyday, holidays excluded. Not only that, he was going to miss his friends at school. He didn't even get to ask Miyuki Imaki if she wanted to go on a date with him. That was a bummer, but he had to make sacrifices. He then turned to Miki.

"Looking forward to it." he said with a smile.

The next day, Akio sat next to Miki as they drove through the streets of Yokohoma. His thoughts still on his family. He was also beginning to feel the early stages of homesickness set in and they weren't even at the academy yet.

"Nervous?" Miki asked, breaking the silence.

Akio looked at his hands sheepishly.

"No." he replied.

"I fail to believe that."

Akio raised an eyebrow.

"Psychic, like you. Remember?"

Akio chuckled nervously before staring out the window of the car and watching the world fly by.

"We're here." Miki announced, breaking his train of thought. He lifted his head up and saw the university before him.

To him, the building looked less like an academy building and more like a cross between Space Mountain from Disneyland and the Sydney Opera house. A fountain that looked like a three dimensional helix was placed in the middle of the paved courtyard. As Miki and Akio got out of their van, Miki placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder and looked at him with a reassuring smile on her face.

"C'mon. Let's get you oriented."

Akio nodded and the two walked up the stairs and through the giant doors of the complex.

Once inside, Akio was led by Miki into a giant room which looked like the screening room of a movie theater, complete with fold-up chairs. Inside were fifty teenagers, psychics like him. After Miki walked off, Akio decided to take a seat next to a cute looking girl his age with green eyes and black hair just like him. The girl took notice of him and smiled as he sat down.

"Hi," she greeted with a cheery voice, "You must be new here."

"Yeah," he replied, "My name's-"

"Akio Tsubaraya, age sixteen, your parents are Oto and Natsuki. You live in Shibuya and you are a junior in your original school." the girl interrupted him.

"How did you-"

"Telepathy. Name's Akane by the way. Akane Momochi."

"Nice to meet you."

Just then, a man walked up onto the podium. He was a man who was not too thin nor was he too muscular. He was somewhere in between. His hair was colored like straw and set into a sort of bowl-cut, giving him an intellectual, commanding appearance. He stepped up to the microphone in front of him and addressed the gathered crowd of children.

"Welcome to the Yokohoma University for Psychics. My name is Koji Shinjo, headmaster and member of G-Force." he announced. Soon enough Miki walked up next to him.

"I'm sure you have already met my colleague and fianceé, Miki Saegusa, a psychic just like you." he continued, addressing the woman beside him.

After clearing his throat, Koji kept speaking.

"The reason this university has been set up is because you may be the best chance we have against the Kaiju."

After a short pause, the room went dark and a white screen behind Koji lit up with footage of a team of border patrol units in Arizona trying desperately to avoid what looked like a gigantic brown and yellow spider the size of New York Square spraying web from in between its fangs.

"Eversince 1954, people worldwide have bared witness to multiple attacks from these gigantic creatures," Koji continued as the footage of the Kaiju spider was replaced with buildings in Moscow getting blown away winds coming from what looked like a bright red pterodactyl, only this one was much bigger and once in a while, the giant pterosaur would pause for a second only to let loose a stream of purple energy from its beak.

"The only silver lining, in a way," Koji continued, "is that the Kaiju have a tendency to fight amongst one another, but at the expense of bystanders."

The footage of the pterosaur was soon replaced by footage of a creature in Sydney that Akio could only describe as a four-way cross between a porcupine, armadillo, rhinoceros and styracosaurus getting whacked aside by a nightmarish Kaiju that reminded him of the Devil himself.

"To counter this threat, the United Nations ordered the creation of two anti-Kaiju weapons; MOGUERA and Cybersaur," continued the headmaster with footage of two mechas, one that looked like a robotic silver penguin with some blue highlights and angular features and the other looking like a dinosaur made out of gold armor and giant pylons on its shoulders fighting the huge spider in Arizona. "Unfortunately, not even these weapons were enough to take down the most powerful amongst the Kaiju."

The next footage showcased a damaged MOGUERA getting tossed into a building by some unknown force before panning to reveal Cybersaur laying crumpled and dented like a giant dinosaur-shaped soda can. The camera panned over again to reveal a creature that everyone in Japan, and for that matter everyone on Earth, knew far too well. The beast was gigantic, easily the height of a skyscraper. It must have been one hundred eighty feet long, three hundred if one were to count its long, lashing tail. Its body build was vertical, almost humanoid but its design was undeniably saurian with grooved ash-gray skin as opposed to scales. Its arms ended in four fingers, each tipped with a ferocious-looking talon while its legs were trunk-like with a very human-like look to them with four toes which ended in claws much blockier than the ones on each forepaw.

Along its back were several serrated spikes that looked almost like fire. The head of the monstrosity was what could be best described as a reptilian puma, but its eyes were the most frightening aspect of the beast, a bright orange color that seemed to glow with an inner fire. The Kaiju opened its jaws and a brief roar that sounded like a thousand souls yelling for retribution erupted from its throat. The beast turned towards the camera, almost as if it knew it were being watched and paused.

For a split second, it seemed as though the Kaiju was staring directly at Akio. However, that was broken when the beast's spikes began to glow a very bright blue before it opened its mouth again. Soon the screen went blue-white before turning into static.

For a while, Akio, stood in shock as he still remembered the hellish eyes of the titanic Kaiju, utterly blocking out Koji's speech.

_ They want us to go up against Godzilla? _

For some reason, that didn't sit well for him. They actually wanted him and all these other psychics to take down Godzilla, or as the few people who survived his attack in November third, 1954 called him, the Butcher of Tokyo? They must have been flat-out insane.

**Are you okay? **Miki's voice echoed in his head.

Akio, broken out of his trance, turned his attention towards Miki on the podium who was staring right back at him. He could tell she was concerned.

**Okay? Me? Why wouldn't I be okay? I'm perfectly fine unless you count me being, oh just a little bit concerned with the whole part of having to deal with Kaiju. And for that matter, Godzilla!**

** Akio, you don't have to be so pessimistic. This school was set up in the first place as a _precaution_ if any Kaiju were to attack Japan and we had no other defenses. Try to look on the bright side. Maybe you won't have to deal with Godzilla. But if you're still worried up to that point, I can set up private lessons for you.**

"...You are special in ways that you cannot even imagine. You can speak without words, move objects or stop bullets with a single thought or even transfer your own mind into others." Koji Shinjo continued, "The reason we have set up this school is for you to not only harness those abilities but to also strengthen them and control them. If any of you no longer wish to attend this school, please raise your hands."

Koji then looked around for a little bit to see that there were no hands in the air. With that he smiled proudly both sad and impressed by these teenagers putting their lives on the line.

"Alright. Form a line so that we can give you your dorm room numbers, class schedules and key cards. Classes start tomorrow at 10:00am. Lunch will be served at noon." he announced.

As soon as he said that, the psychics formed a single-file line in front of Miki who passed out white sheets of paper containing information on their dorm numbers as well as a plastic key card. When Akio reached her, she handed him his own schedule. Unlike the other pieces of paper, his was yellow and on it were three numbers, his dorm room number; 5-16-14.

After a lunch consisting of tonkatsu, rice and miso soup, Akio headed up to his dormitory and inserted his key card into its slot. The slot beeped and its green light turned on with a sharp click, indicating the door was open. He then turned the knob and entered his cube-shaped yet spacious room. The room, aside from an empty desk on the left and a futon on the right, was completely empty. Akio got to work on filling the empty space, placing a picture of him and his father in front of Big Thunder Mountain at Disney World on the desk as well as a copy of his favorite novel, _Tale of the Imperial City. _After getting unpacked, Akio kicked off his shoes and, not bothering to change clothes, hopped onto the futon before he let sleep get the better of him.

The next few days, Akio began to get more adept at his psychic abilities. However, Miki had him start from the basics and build up from there. Telepathy was easy so he had no problem easing in to the more advanced stages. Telekinesis was not as easy as he had problems moving heavy objects. Because of this, Miki decided to have him practice on water and light objects such as maple leaves. She allowed him to move slightly heavier objects such as a deck of cards. Moving the cards was easy but he had to take a few tries to perfect it because most of the time the cards would fly all over the place due to him not applying any major concentration.

The hardest among the psychic abilities was the mind-link. This was an ability that Akio could not rush through as this was not only the hardest power to harness and perfect, it was also the most dangerous. For this reason, Miki had Akio work on the mind-link over time and had him start from the basics just like telekinesis but instead of perfecting it over a time of three weeks, she had him practice for two months. The practice was slow and long but after a while, Akio managed to perfect it and applied it to a bird.

Finally, after months of practice, Akio was deemed ready by Miki to take what she called the bridging test.

While on their way to the room where the test would be taken, Akio decided to ask Miki what the point of the test was.

"Hey, Miki. You didn't tell me what we're trying to bridge."

"The bridging test is to form a brief mind-link with a Kaiju. Only a select few psychics have the mind and willpower to carry out such a task." Miki explained.

"Do you know any psychics who have succeeded?"

"A few. In fact you're looking at one." Miki winked at him.

"Whoa! What Kaiju did you link with?" Akio asked excitedly.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." she answered teasingly.

"Try me."

Miki sighed playfully, "Alright then, the Kaiju I formed a mind-link with happens to be one of biggies."

"Destoroyah?" Akio asked.

"Nope."

"Mothra?"

"Nuh-uh."

"King Ghidorah?"

"No dice."

"Bagan?"

"Not even close."

"I give up."

"Okay, then. I'll tell. It was Godzilla."

Akio's eyes widened in shock. She actually managed to form a mind-link with the most powerful Kaiju in history?

"Now I could go on all day about my experience of going one-on-one with Kaiju Alpha but, that'll have to wait another time because you have a test to carry out." Miki announced, signalling their arrival to a wide, almost empty room with only a few chairs with some bizarre looking helmets connected to cables. He and Miki weren't the only ones as six other psychics, including Akane as well as Koji were in the room. Koji then turned around to notice the new arrivals and smiled.

"Thanks for not letting us start without you, please find a seat and the test will begin in two minutes." he said, gesturing towards one of the chairs, three of which had already been filled.

Wasting no time, Akio took a seat next to Akane and, noticing that she had the helmet on her already, put his own as well. Akane looked at him as far as the helmet could limit.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked.

"Just a little nervous." Akio answered.

"It's okay if you're nervous because you're not the only one."

"That's um, reassuring." Akio lied.

After waiting for thirty seconds, Koji had someone activate the helmets. Suddenly, everything was dark. He could feel his own mind and he could feel arms and legs but they didn't feel like they were his at all. They felt heavy. Not only that but he didn't feel as though he were in the room, it felt more like he was underwater. He also felt much heavier, larger and more powerful than his regular body.

Suddenly, a sharp, burning pain shot through him as if someone had stuck a heated needle into his brain. He could hear frantic voices while firm yet non-threatning hands touching his body. At the same time, he could hear Miki shouting his name.

Elsewhere, a giant creature began to stir from its slumber. The beast had been dreaming of days long past when there were animals similar to it but much smaller roamed the earth. That was until it felt another presence invade its mind for a split second before leaving just as quickly as it came, something alien. The creature, grunting, lifted itself up into a standing position before unfurling a hidden fin in its otherwise serpentine tail and began swimming towards the source of this disturbance.

The sharp smell of disinfectant filled Akio's nostrils. With a groan, he opened his eyes only to discover he was in a hospital room.

_How'd I end up here? _he asked himself. The last thing he remembered was darkness, the feeling of being underwater and that painful feeling of something sharp and hot.

"Glad you're awake."

Akio turned his head towards the direction of the voice to see Miki smiling in, what he could only guess, relief.

"Miki?" he slurred weakly, "What happened? How'd I end up here?"

"Well, your helmet sparked and you went unconscious right after you formed contact with a Kaiju, we had to cancel the test."

Akio didn't know if he was happy, embarrassed or concerned. On one hand, he succeeded on establishing a link with a Kaiju. On the other, he nearly died. Then again, even _he_ didn't know what Kaiju he mind-linked with. All he knew was it was underwater. It could've been Godzilla for all he cared.

"How long was I out?" he asked, starting to sound more clear.

"Five straight hours." she replied, her smile disappearing.

"What do I do now?"

"How about you take a break for a couple of days until we can find out why your helmet short-circuted and if there are any long-term effects." Miki told him.

Akio decided he could use the time off and recover. He could use a break, even if the break was due to him nearly dying. Miki then patted his hand and smiled.

"Try to get some sleep." she told him before walking out.

The day after was, for lack of a better term, boring for Akio as all he did was sit around on his futon. Not even reading _Tale of the Imperial City_ could entertain him. So instead he put it on the floor, got up, put his futon into its bed position and flopped unceremoniously onto it, allowing sleep to get the better of him, unaware of the perilous events that would happen in a few hours.

In Yokohoma harbor, a man and his twelve-year-old son were out fishing. For some reason the fish weren't deciding to bite today. Suddenly, they found out why as the waters began to churn and bubble like a pot of boiling water. Just then, a gigantic creature erupted from the harbor waters, letting out an elephantine roar as it rose, sending the father and son into a screaming run.

The monster was vaguely humanoid, standing upright. However, the human-like aspects ended there. The beast had a long, serpentine neck with a fish fin that was swept forwards from its neck to the top of its skull, almost like a webbed mohawk. It had a fin on its back as well that looked just like a fish tail. Its tail was serpentine and ended in a curved tip. Its arms were muscular and tipped with three talons while its head looked less like a dinosaur and more like a sea horse with some reptilian features. The monster's eyes were yellow and slitted like a snake's while the rest of its body was red with black dots. Its belly was yellow and looked like it was armored and its membrane was a bright orange. Its name was Titanosaurus.

Titanosaurus, after tasting the air with his forked tongue, began to advance from the harbor, the ground shuddering beneath him as he searched for the disturbance that entered his mind as he slept.

At the same time, Akio could sense the monster as well. He could feel every movement it made, every step it took and everytime it swung its tail. It was also right there he could feel a sharp pain in his chest.

As it turned out, G-Force had been tracking Titanosaurus eversince he started making a move on Yokohoma and deployed their own troops in an attempt to repel the Kaiju. Cannon shells struck the monster on its armored body, sending the normally placid Kaiju into a frenzy and swing his arms blindly, talons ripping into buildings and roaring like an elephant drowning.

Meanwhile, Akio could feel every hit and every feeling of pain Titanosaurus was wracked with. It felt as though the pain was his and it was right there he finally figured it out. He hadn't just formed a mind-link with the Kaiju, he had formed a link. Period. Soon enough, the pain was too much for him and, just as he collapsed, he could hear Miki's voice crying out to him.

Titanosaurus, after being riddled by gun shells, missiles and even the occasional electrical blast from a maser tank, decided to retaliate. Snarling, the Kaiju unfurled its tail like a Japanese fan, spun around gathering momentum before flinging a micro-burst from its tail. The blast of wind slammed into several ranks of military hardware and sent them flying into buildings and pavement. However, even that wasn't enough as more and more tanks and jets kept showing up by the dozen all armed to the teeth.

Miki cradled Akio's unconscious body trying desperately to wake him up. Suddenly, Koji came running into the room.

"Miki, I just received word from Aso. Titanosaurus is in the city." he told her.

"Help me with Akio." Miki cried.

Koji didn't ask what happened to him, he didn't have time. Soon enough, Miki and Koji carried out the unconscious boy from his room and down the corridor. Akane, who was getting out of her dorm, watched the two pass by and her eyes widened when she saw the limp body of Akio in their arms.

"What happened to him?" she half asked and half yelled.

Koji turned his attention to the girl and went to her.

"Akane, we don't know, just go into your room."

Suddenly, it was right there Miki sensed another presence. Something powerful and familiar. Her eyes widenened when she finally figured it out.

"Koji, we've got a bigger problem."

The headmaster turned to face his bride-to-be with a slightly worried face. What could be a bigger problem than a comatose student?

"Define 'bigger.'"

"As in, Godzilla."

For a second, everyone's hearts seemed to skip a beat.

Back at the battle, Titanosaurus was being pushed into a corner by the military. He couldn't advance nor could he be given the chance to fight back. He didn't expect this sort of offense. Titanosaurus wasn't even remotely aggressive, in fact, he was actually a placid Kaiju who would only fight for defense and even those fights would be kept short just so he could get away. However, he was about to have the fight of his life. And it all started with one noise.

**SKREEEOOOONNK!**

Unbeknowest to the combatants, Godzilla had been idly swimming alongside the Japan coast only to investigate the sound of battle in the city. He finally got his answer when he saw the same tanks, jets and other weaponry the furless monkeys used on him attacking a monster that was in his territory. As much as the alpha Kaiju wanted to get his taloned hands on the trespasser, he had to first deal with the ever-so stupid humans who got it into their thick skulls that it was always a good idea to open fire upon him.

While their bullets bounced off him like rubber balls, every hit scored by the shells, missiles, bombs and maser fire were made meaningless due to the Kaiju's healing ability. Godzilla then gave an equivalent of a smirk before his spikes glowed bright blue and the air was filled with the sound of crackling energy. Then, after a blink second, Godzilla opened his jaws, revealing rows of pointed teeth and a stream of blue fire shot out from his throat. Anything that the plume of blue-white plasma struck was either turned into melted iron, erupted into flames or flat-out vaporized off the face of the earth.

Satisfied with the irritants, the apex Kaiju turned his attention on his more aquatic-based adversary and curled his lips into a snarl. Titanosaurus, knowing there was nowhere to hide, spread out his arms to size up his adversary and let out a roar in response. For a second, the two monsters stood there. Then, in a heart-beat, Godzilla charged with the bellow of a war god and the beasts collided.

Back at the academy, Miki and Koji were still trying to rouse the unconscious Akio from his coma.

"Miki, you said you sensed Godzilla right?" Koji asked.

Miki responded with a nod.

"What would he be doing here anyway?"

"He must've sensed Titanosaurus and is just trying to defend his turf." responded Miki

Suddenly, Akio's body seemed to jump as if he were in a seizure.

"What was that?" Koji asked.

Miki looked at Koji with the same kind of inquisition.

Titanosaurus may have been slightly larger than his opponent (Godzilla's head only came up to his chest), but that didn't mean he was deadlier. While Titanosaurus was a placid fish-eater who only fought when there was no other option, Godzilla was practically designed for battle. His constant scuffles with the militaries of any nation and Kaiju were proof. The fact he could heal any wound in a short matter of time and breathe fire certainly didn't help either.

Titanosaurus and Godzilla were locked in an animalistic grappling match, both trying to gain the upper hand. For what seemed like hours, the beasts pushed and shoved at one another like giant sumo wrestlers. Their grappling fight came to an end when Godzilla managed to brush off his enemy's grip and delivered a gut shot causing the other Kaiju to stagger. Titanosaurus answered by whipping his tail at the Kaiju King's chest, causing the giant dinosaur to stumble into a building which was reduced to twisted metal, shattered concrete and splintered glass. As his enemy began to regain his footing, Titanosaurus took advantage of this and rushed forward, talons spread out. Godzilla had barely enough time to react when his rival delivered a punch to his jaw before following it with an uppercut which stunned him even more. The King of the Monsters growled in anger and readied his most potent weapon. However, Titanosaurus saw this and, before Godzilla could unleash a stream of burning radioactive plasma, grabbed the Alpha Kaiju and clamped his jaws on his foe's mouth in a parody of a kiss.

However, Titanosaurus was about to find out that was a far worse idea than getting caught in Kaiju Alpha's fire breath. Before he could react, Godzilla's body began to flash and a burst of energy shot out in the form of a shockwave sending the Kaiju backwards a few meters. With his enemy stunned by what G-Force had labeled as a "nuclear pulse" Godzilla charged shoulder-first at his foe.

The other Kaiju saw this coming and, with his tail fin spread out like a sail, launched another micro-burst at the charging dinosaur. Godzilla stumbled a little bit, caught off guard by his enemy's counterattack, but, after regaining his footing, snarled viciously. Once again, his spikes glowed white-blue and a stream of plasma shot out of his throat and hit the much larger Kaiju. Because Titanosaurus managed to get away, the blast merely grazed him on his shoulder, but even so, it was enough to bring the dinosaur Kaiju to his knees while he screamed in pain. Not only that, but he was completely at the mercy of Godzilla who was now beginning to advance on him.

Miki was in the middle of a nightmare. Not only was Yokohoma the center of a Kaiju deathmatch between Titanosaurus and Godzilla but one of her students was in a coma and possibly on the verge of death and she had no idea why. It was right there, she decided to try something. Without hesitation, Miki placed her hands on Koji's temples and closed her eyes in concentration. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Yokohoma torn up as if a bomb exploded in the middle of the city. Miki's line of sight shifted and looming in front of her was a rather pissed Godzilla, his inferno-colored eyes, narrowed into slits, seemingly staring right back at her. The last thing she saw before she cut off was Godzilla's claws swinging in her direction. Miki then began to put the pieces together until she came across a startling revelation: Akio didn't just form a bridge with a Kaiju, he formed a link and even worse, the Kaiju was getting every inch of its life beaten out of it by the King of the Monsters.

Titanosaurus found himself stumbling into a building with a giant claw mark on his chest, courtesy of Godzilla who followed it up by grabbing the Kaiju's neck and throwing him into another tower which utterly disintegrated on impact. As Titanosaurus tried to regain his footing, he could see Godzilla advancing on him, his lips curled up into an angry snarl.

While Miki was getting ready for what would be a risky, if not deadly, procedure, Koji rushed in.

"I just got word from Aso, he says he's planning on napalming the perimeter. Any news on Akio?" he asked.

"Before I tell you what's going on, tell Aso to delay that strike, as a matter of fact, tell him to cancel it altogether."

"Miki, right now Yokohoma is being turned into a World War III battlefield. If you have a plan, I'm more than happy to hear it."

"Have Aso order the forces to focus all of their firepower on Godzilla and lure him away from Titanosaurus."

"Um, okay, but I'd like to know why."

"Because, I don't think Akio just bridged with Titano, I think he _linked_ with him too. Whatever damage Godzilla does to Titanosaurus, Akio feels the same level of pain. It may sound risky, but I'm going to try to reverse the process. If that doesn't work, well..."

Koji nodded and radioed Aso about the new plan. "I _really _hope you know what you're doing, sweetie."

_Yeah. _Miki thought. _Same here._ With that, the psychic got to work.

Godzilla threw Titanosaurus into a twenty-story building before grabbing his neck and slamming him into another. As the dinosaur Kaiju tried to stand up, his more aggressive opponent delivered an upper cut followed by a powerful tail strike to the chest which knocked him into another building.

Titanosaurus struggled to stand up, his body covered with splintered scales, burn marks and open bleeding wounds. He looked up to notice Godzilla standing above him, his eyes narrowed into slits and his sharp teeth bared in a feral snarl. He could only watch as the Kaiju King's back spikes began to glow, a blue light appearing from his throat. However, just before Godzilla could fire his most powerful attack, a pair of F-2's flew at him and fired two missiles, striking him on the shoulder.

Godzilla let out a roar of surprise and frustration before turning to face the jets that fired at him. That was when another pair dropped napalm on the Kaiju. In anger, the Kaiju King roared and chased after the jets, firing his atomic ray at them now and then.

Realizing his enemy was distracted, Titanosaurus wasted no time in escaping, limping as he retreated back into the bay. Godzilla noticed this but decided not to follow him. The other Kaiju was out of his territory. He didn't have anymore reason to stay here, for now. With that, Godzilla strode off into the bay, ignoring the military's attacks. As soon as his tail disappeared beneath the waves, the artillery and gunfire ended as quickly as it began.

Akio groaned as the all too familiar smell of disinfectant hit his nose. He opened his eyes to see Miki and Akane looking back at him, the latter having the biggest smile on her face he ever saw. He was about to sit up but decided against it due to a sharp pain at his side.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Take it easy there." Miki told him.

"What happened?" Akio asked.

After Miki explained what happened to him, Akio slumped down, soaking in what he had just heard. "So, what happens now? Do I get sent home?" he asked.

"That depends. If you want to go home, we can call up your parents and have them pick you up right away. Or, if you _are_ planning on staying here, we're going to go back to the basics and stay away from bridging."

Akio thought for a second until he saw Akane look somewhat disheartened.

"How about a few more days and I'll think about it." he said. This prompted Akane to give him a gentle hug, making sure not to cause him too much pain. He already had enough shared pain from Titanosaurus getting the snot kicked out of him.


End file.
